


A Squall

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Asami Recovering From Hurt, Athlete Korra (Avatar), Cute, F/F, Sheltering from Rain, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Korra is out on a quick jog went a squall suddenly hits her. When she reaches her destination, the athlete couldn't help but notice a mysterious beauty and leads them both to refuge. What happens in their short encounter? Short & Sweet, Korrasami, Modern AU





	A Squall

**Author's Note:**

> AN: A short story inspired by a AMV on youtube: Merliah Summers - saddest and most beautiful anime quotes. Specifically the quote "sunsets are proof that endings... can be beautiful too."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra, it belongs to its rightful owners.

It was late in the evening when Korra decided to go out for a jog in Republic City because she wanted some fresh air and catch today's sunset. Jogging for about thirty minutes now, her earphones were blasting and she was wearing a navy blue sports hoodie accompanied by some grey sports sweats. Reaching a flight of stairs, she made her way up towards the cliff side which was Korra's secret spot. A remote cliff that had a nice and clear view of the ocean. This was one of her few favorite spots for jogging and today was no exception. She was looking forward to the nice view and her breathing was nice and controlled before she suddenly stopped in place. A squall was coming.

"What the- you're kidding me, man!" 

Quickly sprinting up the stairs she made it to the cliff and shut her eyes from the sudden exposure to the sunlight. When she opened them, Korra was stunned by the sight she saw, her mouth laid agape as she admired a mysterious stranger. The sky was split between a beautiful shade of red, pink and orange and a greyish blue in the distance with a woman that looked unbelievably beautiful standing there. However, the sun quickly hid behind the squall as rain started pouring down harder. The jogger could have sworn that she saw a tear fall down the beauty's face as she just remained there looking off into the distance.

"H-HEY!" Quickly running over and grabbing her wrist "Come on, I know a spot close by with cover." Pulling her off into the mountains, Korra led her to a small rest hut. Once there, the athlete quickly let go of her wrist and pulled out her earbuds and greeted the stranger.

"Sorry about pulling you, the rain was seriously starting to pour! My name is Korra by the way," making a lopsided grin.

The mystery lady made a sad smile "No, don't worry about it... Thank you, my name is Asami."

"Asami huh? That's a pretty name," her smiled didn't fade. "Anyways what were you doing up there? No one usually comes around here so I was surprised to see someone," shrugging slightly. Asami had a pained look on her face making Korra feel guilty all of the sudden. Bringing up her hands, "Oh sorry! You don't have to respond if you don't want to... I don't want to be pushy or anything..."

The beauty's face lightened up as she smiled a bit, "No… don't worry about. I just needed some fresh air and time to myself... I guess I just somehow wandered up here…" shrugging slightly.

Korra could tell that she had been crying by her red and slightly puffy eyes with a hurt expression on her face, ".... I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you…"

Looking into her cyan eyes, "No, really don't worry about… if you didn't show up I'm sure I'd still be in the rain so thank you…" Forcing a sad smile.

Korra felt her heart twinge, she didn't know what to do but all she did know was that she wanted to help this stranger. ".... You know when I first found this place… it was when I actually ran away from home… you see I moved here from the South Pole so I wasn't exactly used to the outside world…" 

Asami stood there silently and didn't say anything which Korra took as a good ahead and continued to talk.

"Anyways, at first I was excited to move here and start a fresh life! I enjoyed encountering the new experiences, meeting new people, making friends and even trying new food! Everything was just great until… until I lost my first real fight… ah! I'm actually a MMA fighter you see and well… for the first time in my life I actually lost and I felt utterly helpless so I simply just ran away… I, I blocked out and pushed away the people who cared about me instead of getting help…" Looking at the maiden, she made a sad smile.

"Then being the selfish and arrogant brat I was, I just ran. I didn't know where I was going but I just ran, worrying everyone..." Stepping around under the shelter, "Eventually I somehow ended up here and I just happened to catch the sunset." Smiling happily, "I remember how stunned I was when I first saw the view... it was simply just so beautiful, it was so out of this world and I can't even begin explain it," laughing fawny. "It really cheered me up that day and well… today wasn't any different… I actually came up here to get some fresh air myself…" turning around she made a sad smile while scratching her head.

The maiden parted her lips a bit, surprised by her statement "....."

"But of course, this time I was surprised when I saw you Asami… you…." blushing a little "You actually kinda reminded me of when I first came here… I was really stunned by how beautiful you looked but… but I couldn't help but notice the pain in your eyes…" stepping closer to the taller woman, "I'm not sure why you're here but know this… you aren't alone… at least right now... I am here for you... I know we just met and all but that doesn't change how I feel… seeing you sad somehow hurts me to so please try to cheer up…" pulling her into a light hug.

Asami stood there speechless as she felt her emotions rushing back again. Even though a stranger was comforting her, she felt warm and loved. Feeling a nice amount of relief and comfort, the maiden returned the hug and embraced her back firmly. "I... my… my dad just passed away recently and… well I'm not taking it so well… I don't have anyone else and… and I have this company to up hold now and things are just… complicated..."

The squall was lightening up as Korra patted Asami's back ".... I am so sorry for your lost Asami…" Korra didn't know what to say but when she looked up, she smiled and urged Asami to look towards the ocean, "I know it might not seem like much coming from a stranger like me… but look… sunsets are proof that endings can be beautiful too." Her pale green eyes widened as she looked at the hues of color that shines brightly above the horizon. It was breathtaking and Asami did nothing but take in the beauty of the view and Korra's warm embrace.

"You know it's kind of funny… we don't exactly know each other but we here we are, telling strangers our life stories." Chuckling humorously which makes Asami smile, "I can't tell you what to do or feel but I would like you to know just one thing… we may have just met but I'll be here for you... if you ever want to talk… or anything…"

Asami felt warm for some reason, she had a feeling that Korra felt the same way she did. "Thank you… I'll take you up on that offer one day…" Smiling the woman broke free from their hug, "Well… I should probably go soon since it's getting late so this is goodbye then… it was nice meeting you Korra."

"Yeah it was nice meeting you to… I'll see you around?"

Smiling, Asami proceeded to walk away back towards the cliff. Korra didn't go after her and stood there as watched her back get small and smaller until she disappeared off into the distance. Letting out a breath of relief, "I hope Asami is alright…" By the time Korra left and went back home, she was soaking wet. The rain had stopped but then started down pouring again and since Korra lived a good distance away, she couldn't exactly make it back dry. "Dang it I'm so wet… ugh…" thinking back to her encounter, "I hope Asami is dry…" 

"Korra!!" The kids scream and ran over to the wet girl when she entered the door.

"Whoa!! Hey hey watch it!! Don't hug me you guys, you're gonna get wet!!"

"Awww boooo!!!"

"Geez! Meelo, Ikki!! Stop running around!! Tenzin is going to yell at me again!!"

Letting out a soft laugh, "Shouldn't you go change now? You kinda making a small puddle on the floor," pointing at the tiles.

"Oh spirits!!"

"Just go already Korra! I'll clean it up for you."

Making an apologetic smile "Thanks Jinora! I owe you," quickly scrambling to her room. Once inside she fumbled a bit and fell making a thud. "Ow… I'M OKAY!!!" Rubbing her head with a grouchy face, she grabbed a white towel and draped it over her head and started drying her short chestnut hair.

Sitting on the couch she flipped on the switch for the TV as the other kids came running over and plopped down next to her. "UU UUU can I choose what we're going to watch!!!"

"Hey not fair you choose last time!! It's my turn Meelo!!"

"No it's not!!!" They start fighting each other.

"Stop fighting you two!!" Breaking them apart, "And correction I get to choose this time, you two chose the last time so deal with it!!"

"AWWW!!! BOO!!!" They said in unison before settling down on each side.

Korra puckered her lips and smirked with victory before skimming through several channels. "Ugh… nothing good is showing…" Skipping the next few channels, she paused at the news station and her mouth dropped.

_ "After the shocking death of the previous owner of Future Industries, Hiroshi Sato, due to illness his daughter, Asami Sato, has taken over the company. Succeeding and following after his footsteps at such a young age, Ms. Sato has become the world's youngest CEO at age eighteen!" _

"Woahhh she's so prettyyy" Meelo interrupts.

"Wow, she is so young!" Jinora comments.

"I'm jealous!! It must be nice running your own company!" Ikki kicks her feet up and down.

"SSHHHHHH!!!" Shushing the kids Korra continued staring at the TV not believing her ears, "No way…." Smacking her face, "UGHHH Korra you idiot!!"

All the kids stared at her like she was crazy, "What's wrong Korra?"

The athlete only groans before falling down onto her side and grabbed a pillow to muffle her face "UGHHH IDIOT!! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!!! WHHYYY!!"

The siblings looked at each other back and forth not getting her "What should we do?? Korra's going crazy!!" They all shrug at each other before leaving the disturbed girl alone in the living room.

"Korra you idiot!! Who are you to give someone so important life advice!!! You idiot!!!" Banging her head on the pillow, she instantly regretted her life decision.

*Asami's POV* 

After parting from Korra, Asami walked down back to her car. Once inside, she started her vehicle and drove back home towards the Sato Mansion. After her father passed away she had been staying strong but she just happened to break down a little today. Although, part of her was honestly glad that it happened because she ran into Korra. Talking with this stranger somehow made the CEO feel resolved and determined. Taking a deep breath, Asami knew what she had to do.

"I need to save my company… It's the last thing I have left of my family and I will protect it no matter what… Varrick… I need to get in contact with him." Gripping her steering wheel firmer, "Alright, you got this Asami Sato!!"

*Five Years Later*

Korra was out on another relaxing jog through the city. She finally got her long awaited break after beating her long time rival, Kuvira. The athlete couldn't be anymore ecstatic as she jogged up the steps. Her face immediately scrunched when a bunch of rain started hitting her face.

"What the- you're kidding me!" 

Quickly running up the stairs, she flinches at the light before getting a clear look at a figure in the distance. Stepping over to the person, she grabs her wrist "Hey, come on let's go." Pulling her over through the mountain, she made it to the small rest hut. The rain was pouring down hard before Korra caught her breath and spoke.

"S-sorry babe! I didn't mean to take so long to get here!" Rubbing her neck out of guilt.

"Hey don't worry about it… besides… it's like deja vu when we first met," smiling dearly while pulling her in by her hips.

Korra made a lopsided grin before tip toe-ing up to her girlfriend's lips and gave her a sweet and gentle kiss. Releasing her lips with a slight pop "I love you Asami."

Smiling back lovingly, "I love you to Korra."

They both smiled with their foreheads leaning against another before giving each other another passionate kiss. "Mm.. mh…"

Breaking free first, "Congratulations on your victory again sweetie, it was an amazing match!"

Immediately grinning, "You saw my match?!! I thought you had a meeting??"

"Well... I may or may not have snuck out for a few minutes," giggling softly.

Hugging her more firmly "You're the best Asami!"

"I know, tell me more love." Rubbing her nose against hers, "Anyways why don't you spend the night at my place? I have a surprise waiting for you at home..."

"Uuu, a surprises huh?? Does it involve food and cuddles?"

Making a soft laugh "Maybe… and maybe a little something more…" Rubbing her backside seductively. 

Korra blushed a bit, "Sure of course… just go easy on me… I'm still hurting from the bruises…"

Kissing her cheek "I will not make such a promise!"

"Asami Sato!!!"

Letting out a wholehearted laugh, "Come on, let's go the rain stopped and the night is still young Korra! I have many things I want to do to you tonight baby!!"

Completely red, "Geez… what am I getting myself into…"

"Hurry up slowpoke!!"

"Coming!!!"

_ The End. _

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a while!! I know I said I was going to post soon but I haven't ;A; But that's kinda because I've been working on two fanfics at the same time… *cough cough, rubs the floor with index finger* Anyways I've been feeling guilty so hopefully this short story is good enough for now… *claps hands together* sorry again!


End file.
